


【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Realizing（上）

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 「 第三章：觉醒（上） 」他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。





	【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Realizing（上）

【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Realizing（上）

他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。

有能力AU｜私设注意  
副cp为微蛇盾冬，ooc预警。

上文点我  
「 第三章：觉醒（上） 」

微量Fake Car警告，请注意保持车距。

 

“你知道我不可能答应你继续研究下去的，Steve，”Tony饮了一口咖啡，试图摄住那双迷人的蓝色双眸，“再不可能了。”  
像是听到了什么笑话一样，Steve轻松地笑了笑：“You have no choice, Tony. ”  
“我是认真的，Steve，Hydra掌控了这个世界，难道还想要掌控我吗？”  
“Mr.Stark! ”  
少年清亮的声音自门外响起，两人默契地停止了谈话。  
“Mr.Stark! ”Peter扶着Tony工作间的门——他拥有能直接进实验室的高级权限——“Cap? ”  
“Well, Our conversations just over, ”Steve原本是坐在Tony的桌子上的，修长的双腿交叠着，看起来他们刚才聊得很愉快，“我必须走了。”  
在Tony面前站立起来的Steve最后一次伏下身子；仿佛要亲吻他的头发一般亲近。少年的眉头一下皱得死紧，连少年自己都没有察觉。  
Tony有些反感对方过于亲密的动作，他的语气里带着明显的拒绝：“Ste——”  
“你知道的，Tony，”Steve笑了笑，按住他的肩膀，低声说：“为了未来。”  
拥有太阳般耀眼的金发与海水般湛蓝的眼睛的男人站起来：“Bye, my friends. ”  
Peter将摘下来的面罩紧紧地抓在手里，向着他的先生走去。Steve与他擦肩而过的那一秒，能够感受到少年身上惊涛骇浪般的怒意，像风暴一样猛烈。  
他吹了个口哨，走出工作间，还为Tony跟Peter关上了门。

“Mr.Stark. ”  
Tony望着少年一步步地向他走近，无比坚定。  
“Pet——”  
“我需要您。”  
少年站在他面前，取代Mr.Rogers适才的位置，然后轻轻地俯下身子，拥紧他的神明。  
少年轻声说：“我需要您，Mr.Stark。”

Tony深呼吸了一下，伸出手环住少年的脊背：“What’s wrong, kid? ”  
“……”  
我不知道该怎么向您解释，Mr.Stark，我只是很害怕。  
“Karen? ”  
“Yes, boss. ”  
“Show me. ”  
Peter却摇摇头，说：“不，Karen姐姐，我想亲口告诉Mr.Stark。”  
他望着他先生深邃明亮的双眼，声音仍微微颤抖，Tony则握紧他的手。  
“Now tell me, ”他的神明说，“All you see. ”

“我遇见了奇怪的事。”他决定还是从一切异常的最开端进行讲述，即使他的月亮向他承诺那不是真的。  
“那一天，在地铁站，我确实看到了那个应该死在意外中的人。”  
“他身上带有一股很特殊的腐烂发臭的味道，我很在意，为什么没有人发现。直到今夜，我才终于明白，”Peter直视着那张他所迷恋的俊俏脸庞，心情复杂，“只有同类……才能够感受得到。”  
Tony的心里疑窦顿生。  
“我在皇后区那家卖着最棒的三明治的店里得到了最后一份虾肉培根火腿蛋三明治，然后听到隔壁的巷子里传来呼救的声音，是个女孩。我以最快的速度感到现场，却没有发现任何生命体存活的痕迹，没有呼吸，没有心跳。”  
“跟那次爆炸意外一模一样，Mr.Stark，虽然那次爆炸确实很严重，但绝不可能所有人都死了，并且死在同一个瞬间。”  
完了，他知道了。  
“我能够发现这一切，都是因为，我也成为了他们的同类。”Peter指向自己的后颈，那里有一小片溃烂的伤口，并不疼痛，但至今都没有痊愈。  
“So tell me……what should I do? ”

 

“你被感染了为什么不告诉我？！”Tony勃然大怒，一方面是想先发制人，另一方面，他是真的很生气也很担心，“Karen! ”  
“I am sorry, boss. ”  
“是我干的，Mr.Stark，我破坏了战衣上的控制系统，使得Karen姐姐不能跟您联系。”  
Tony站起身来，将少年按在座椅上，边吩咐着Friday为他的男孩作全身检查。Peter平静地望着他的先生给他翻箱倒柜地找药品跟胶布，说：“我很好，Mr.Stark，除了能够与那些怪物相互吸引相互交流以外，一切都没有改变。”  
“你懂什么！”Tony终于从壁柜里翻出一支针剂来，他连给少年注射的动作都是颤抖的，针头在Peter的后颈处犹豫了许久，还是没有刺进去，“不，我还是做不到，我没办法……”  
“您做得到。”  
Peter反手握住Tony按着他脊背的左手手腕，“您总是有办法的。”  
他的神明深呼吸了好几次，聚精会神地对准某条血管，却在针尖刺进皮肤的那一瞬间闭上了眼睛。  
他不知道……他不知道这药剂能否见效，他不知道被感染之后能否复元，他不知道要怎么拯救他的男孩，他不知道应该怎么做。

“我没有什么特别的感觉，Mr.Stark，这是什么针剂？被感染了是什么意思？”  
Tony托着少年的下巴，认真地看着对方的眼睛，尝试着从那双灵动的眸子里寻找到一点点康复的可能：“没有感觉？疼不疼？有没有发烧？喉咙痛呢？记忆受损过吗？”  
Peter摇摇头，他的眉头皱得更紧。  
“不可能，不可能什么都没有发生。”  
“有点奇怪，先生——”Peter表情困惑，抓住了Tony托着他下巴的手，“我要亲吻您了。”  
不是“我想亲吻您”，也不是“我能否亲吻您”，Tony还没来得及再问些什么，少年站起身来，带着淡淡薄荷味道的双唇已经贴上了他的。  
众所周知，Spider Man拥有强大的控制力。尽管内心里叫嚣着残暴强烈的感情，怂恿他去掠夺、占有面前的男人，但Peter仍尽量地压制住那股冲动，用仅存的理智控住自己的力道，与他的月亮唇舌交接，无尽温柔，无限缱绻。  
是的，接吻，他必须做这件事，却也只能做这件事。  
Peter的独占欲望使得他无法自控地一点点将他先生往后压去，他的手掌撑在Tony的腰上，在Tony即将倒在工作桌上的时候，轻柔地护住他。桌上的器物由于这动作掉到了地上；连续发出了恼人的声响。但没有人打算去收拾，连Dummy都识趣地躲远了。他们黏黏糊糊地吻了好一会儿，Peter感受到那股令自己都无法控制的欲望力量被缓解了，慢慢地将对方扶起来，为那个人整了整衣服，后退了好几步，竟不敢像往常一般抬眼去看着他的月亮。  
Tony觉得有点好笑：“你怎么了？突然被吻的人是我吧？”  
看着前方的少年低着头以几乎要哭出来的声音不断道歉的样子，Tony明白他不可能再让Peter轻松愉快地面对这件事了，于是他说：“Hey, hey, look at me. ”  
“这不是你的错，我知道是怎么回事，我能够帮助你的，相信我。”  
Peter连眼睛都有些发红：“不，Mr.Stark——我不知道是为什么，这不是我的本意，我被控制了，我很抱歉……”  
“噢？”Tony挑了挑眉，“也就是说，没有被控制的话，你不会想要亲吻我？”  
“您不要再开玩笑了，我很害怕，也很危险——”Peter仿佛顿悟到了什么，“您不要再搭理我了，我会努力克制，不再来找您。”  
他正想要离开这里，离可能被他伤害的Mr.Stark远一点，Tony却一把抓住他的手腕。  
“Peter. ”  
Tony一字一句地说：“你走不了了，你再不可能离开我了。”

错的不是你，是我。  
Peter无论如何都想不到，他原本只是来报告异常状况的，却跟Mr.Stark滚到了床上。就像他那天毫无准备地接起Mr.Hogan的电话，却听到了他梦中的声音；就像他从来没有想过自己能够接触他从小就无限崇拜的英雄，却竟在十五岁的时候就与他并肩。  
“不要克制你自己，”他的Mr.Stark，不，他的Tony说，“强行压抑你的欲望只会让它终有一天变得更强，然后无法再控制。”

他的月亮真美啊：在战场上，他是强大的钢铁战神，在那副象征着胜利的金红色战甲之下跳动着的，是一颗极富人性的心脏；在战场外，他是迷人的科学家、亿万富翁、慈善家，在那身奢华庄重的笔挺西服下隐藏着的，是和平与智慧的光芒。  
于是那些令人难耐的喘息逐渐远去，情动的时候Tony连喊叫与泪水都是痛快的，最后一次的时候，Peter望着星星点点的白色沾染在他眼神迷离的先生身上，却出奇地清醒与平静。  
他是我的。  
这个人是我的。  
Tony Stark是我的。  
这个认知使得他兴奋起来，而他的先生叹了口气：“除了普通的生理需求以外，你还有什么感觉吗？”  
“……没有了，Tony，”Peter红着脸说，“我能够游刃有余地控制住自己了。”  
Tony眨了眨他适才仍盈满水汽的漂亮眼睛：“那就不做了。”  
“……好，好的，我，我很抱歉——”  
Tony的食指压在他嘴唇上：“不要道歉。”  
这不是你的错。  
“我希望你永远都不要向我道歉。”

 

“你的欲望之所以强大到无法抑制，是因为你在那次爆炸中感染了特殊病毒。”  
“Hydra研发这种病毒，是为了观察你的蜘蛛能力，Peter，你之所以遇到这么多奇怪的事，是因为你的能力。你人生的轨迹，是被Hydra所引导的。”Tony有些不忍，“所以他们选择在我们见面的那一天，在你面前进行试验，利用爆炸意外传播了特殊病毒。实际上这世界……是为了观察你而存在的，Hydra所做的一切都是为了你。虽然我不知道这是为什么。”  
“这不是任何人告诉我的，Steve也不愿意告诉我更多，这是我猜的。他们让我记录下我的所见所闻，尤其是跟你的。”  
“这些日子我都跟你待在一起，名义上是关心一个年轻的超级英雄，Hydra以为我是在为他们观察你，实际上——我只想保护你。”  
我跟你频繁联系，也只是为了告诉你真相。  
“那一天在地铁站，我几乎要忍不住让你知道全部，但我还是舍不得……”  
我舍不得，打破你的平静。  
我舍不得，扰乱你的生活。  
但你终于还是用尽全力奔向我，不惜一切，不顾真假。  
我们的每一次见面，你都尝试着给予我真心；  
我们的每一次见面，我都尝试着告诉你真相。

 

“等你成年了，我们就结婚吧。”  
Tony将少年温热柔软的脑袋按到怀里，紧紧地拥抱住他。  
我抱紧你了；且不会再放开手。  
你总有办法让别人爱上你的，Peter Parker。  
“可、可以吗，Mr.Stark？”Peter连身体都僵硬，“我？你愿意跟我结婚？”  
“你少来，”Tony轻笑，Peter只感到一股微微的震动从他先生的胸腔里向他传达出来，“你早就爱上我了，不是吗？”

 

TBC.

？逻辑这种东西我没有  
我就是想一jio将虫铁送上床让他们睡三天三夜  
连油门都踩烂  
别问，问就是爽√

其实这篇《Hope in the darkness》是送给阿清老师的……虽然我很菜、文笔又渣，但我真的好喜欢阿清喔！阿清又好又棒写文又好看！谁不喜欢阿清呢！祝阿清老师一切顺利！

btw这里更新会延迟喔，最快更的就在lof@月饼当然是冰皮最好吃 啦


End file.
